Ilmryn Quavein
Ilmryn Quavein ...a gentleman of fortune. |rules = 3.5 |alignment = Neutral Evil |patron deity = None |languages = Common, Drow Sign Language, Elven, Gnome, Goblin, Kuo-Toa, Undercommon }} Personality Life has left Ilmryn an unusual Drow. He does not believe in the precepts of Lolth and does not hold the common views of his race at large. He loves the thrill of battle, but does not kill or torture for sport, nor does he hold contempt for the other races (although he might see them as slightly naive). This does not mean that he is altruistic or fair in his dealings with others. He is his primary concern and,as any Drow he can be, and actually is, cunningly deceiving and calculating. He trusts nobody nor does he underestimate anybody due to their race, as he thinks that might lead to dire consequences would his assumptions turn out to be false. Due to his background, Ilmryn feels contempt for deities, and thinks that mortals would be better off to fend for themselves without them gods, since the good ones can't protect all their followers and the evil ones do not care for them. He also does not think much good of nobles and sees them as parasites full of themselves. Ultimately, Ilmryn is a fiercely independent and free spirit, individualistic, pragmatic and intelligent. He is most often self-controlled and almost never wears his true emotions on his sleeves (although he often feeds false emotions to his audience). As a gambler by nature, he is a charming and flamboyant soul that enjoys life, and as a gambler, he can leave precaution behind to be reckless at times . Appearance Ilmryn is tall (for a Drow male anyway, some 5.4 feet) and of lithe build. His saturnine features are sharp and delicately handsome, with thin lips and high cheekbones. Sharp slanted eyes the colour of blood stand against bone-white skin, his long hair is of the same colour. From his left lobe hangs a pendant earring of antiqued silver set with a smoky pearl while a simple loop of the same material hangs from his right ear. He dresses in black and dark grey, his clothes are elegant and well-tailored, but not foppish. A short reptilian leather doublet with a silk shirt underneath and a scarf around his neck. A brocaded sash around his midriff, breeches and tall boots complete the picture. To fend off the sun he wears a cavalier hat. A longer-than-usual side-cape is draped over his left shoulder.Three thin belts and a broad broader onewith a big ornamented buckle crosses his hips, from which hangs a rapier. He wears no other visible weapon, but a kukri is sheathed at the small of his back and a double hand crossbow is tucked near it. He moves with the indolent grace of a consumed duelist or a dancer. History Ilmryn was born a Szarkai in the slums of the Braeryn, in Menzoberranzan, to a family of hidden followers of Eilistraee. Witnessing the atrocities that the nobles brought down on the place and left orphan during one of the raids that the noble houses periodically unleash on the rejects of Menzoberranzan, Ilmryn lost hope in the redemption of the Drow race and also much of the faith in the Dark Maiden. He didn't learn though of the respect for the Spider Queen or any of the other Drow deities (as he would put it himself “Eilistraee does not hold enough power to protect the rejects of the Braeryn if they were all her followers, and Lolth or Vaheraun or Ghaunadaur do not care for them, so there's no use for gods in the Braeryn.”). Left off to fend for himself in the streets, Ilmryn soon learned the craft of a con-man and the unmerciful art of survival, lying, cheating, stealing or even killing for food, hiding when pursued and fighting when cornered. As albinos are a precious rarety in the Drow world, rumors of his existence reached out of the Braeryn, and Jarlaxle was the first to hear them and find the child, and, thinking he would be an asset to the Bregan D'Aerthe once grown, he took him under his protective wing. Although Jarlaxle did not make life in the streets any easier for the child, he made sure that nobody hurt the boy irreparably, as Ilmryn worked as an errand boy for the Bregan D'Aerthe and one of Jarlaxle many eyes and ears in the streets. Also, he provided for someone to teach some magic tricks to the child to ease his work. The striking Jarlaxle will influence much Ilmryn's development and his unusual views of Drow society as well as life at large. Jarlaxle himself grew quite fond of the child, on which he saw not only use and potential, but also a reflection of his younger self. Growing into adolescence, Ilmryn enrolled into the Academy at Melee-Magthere under the advice of Jarlaxle, to “learn what was necessary of how the Drow view themselves”. Being surrounded by the children of nobility for eight years didn't sit well with Ilmryn, but the fighting skills and cunning learned in the streets came him to good use. Even though he never fit in the place and had an especially hard time during the last period at Arach-Tinilith he endured the stay at the academy and learned much of his fellow Drow and of how to increased his abilities in the drow inborn magical abilities. During his stay at the Tier Breche he often received punishment for his attitude towards nobles or Lolth, yet was wise enough to keep his thoughts to himself most of the time and survived the Academy to graduation without being turned into a Drider, possibly also thanks to the ring of mind-shielding that Jarlaxle had given him before going to the Tier Breche. After the Academy Jarlaxle took Ilmryn into Bregan D'Aerthe, and due to his appearance and the skills learned as a spy in the streets in his childhood, Jarlaxle entrusted him with keeping his contacts in the Underdark as well as in the Lands Above and working as an envoy for the Bregan D'Aerthe. During his travels Ilmryn made a good job of keeping Jarlaxle's contacts and also developed some of his own unknown to his master. His travels and missions comprised not only the streets and palaces of Menzoberranzan and Ched Nasad, but most often places far from other Drow, such as Gracklstugh, where the Grey Ghosts have their base, or the Cave of Twelve Teeth, where the Forak-Enach-Naek can be contacted, Blingedenstone and Skullport with Waterdeep above it, but also Luskan, Neverwinter and many other destinations above. During his travels Ilmryn made also acquaintance with the Guide of Underdark Guides, that he often entrusted with messages for Bregan D'Aerthe, and especially with the Underdark Anarchists' Fellowship. The overall view and some of the goals of the fellowship appealed the Drow of humble origins, such as their ideas against slavery and their agenda of chaos. Ilmryn at times provided them with informations that could be used in their destabilizing campaign, when those operation would not damage Bregan D'Aerthe but hindered potential antagonists of the mercenary warband, and does to the present day. Of all his destinations, Ilmryn always favored Skullport as a den of intrigue and a place of many opportunities for an ambitious young Drow. He often spent considerable time in the place, even pulling a couple of jobs for the Hall of Mental Splendor with Kulnor Blackforge, a Lurk and ex-member of the Grey Ghosts that left after the stealing of Themberchaud's egg. During his times in Skullport Ilmryn also made contact with his former faith, meeting the Eilistaeean Drow of the Promenade and speaking at length with them, sympathyzing with their efforts and making friends with them, but never re-embracing the faith in the Dark Maiden. Ilmryn suspects that Jarlaxle knows of his extravagant contacts, but would Jarlaxle know, he never hinted at it, possibly to try to better manipulate them to his ends would the occasion present itself. All in all Ilmryn had been with Bregan D'Aerthe for a few decades and was with them in Calimshan, but after the disaster with Creshinibon and the departure of its capable leader, Ilmryn found that being a member of Bregan d'Aerthe was somehow less fun and somewhat distanced himself from the mercenary band, spending more time in Skullport than Menzoberranzan, even working with Kulnor Blackforge (one of his few friends) as eyes and ears for Irusyl Eraneth (that he suspects to be a fake name, but without knowing that she is Laeral Silverhand) and selling information to many other conflicting parties, yet reporting to Kimmuriel from time to time and to Jarlaxle via the psionic, and continues to keep the contacts established in the Lands Above by Bregan D'Aerthe, travelling from time to time to one place or the other where Bregan D'Aerthe has business, to ensure that everything is in order for the best Interests of the mercenary band. Character Sheet Type: Male Szarkai (Drow Elf), Rogue 1st/Drow Fighter 1st/Swashbuckler 1st Neutral Evil medium humanoid (Elf) Initiative: +9 (+5 Dex, +2 Blooded feat, +2 Drow fighter substitution lvl) Languages: Common, Drow Sign Language, Elven, Gnome, Goblin, Kuo-Toa, Undercommon Senses: Darkvision 120 ft., Listen +7, Spot +8 Armor Class: 17 = 10+2 Nightscale +5 Dexterity * Touch AC: 15 * Flat-footed: 12 HD: 2d10+1d6 (-1hp/lvl Frail), hp: 23 Immune: Magic Sleep effects Spell Resistance: 14 Saves: * Fortitude: +4 base * Reflex: +6 base, +5 Dex, -1 Detached * Will: +2 Wis, +1 Detached Weakness: Light Blindness [abrupt exposure to bright light, such as sunlight or a daylight spell, blinds the Drow for 1 round. In addiction, they take -1 circumstance penalty on attack rolls, saves and checks when in bright light.] Speed: 30 ft. Reach: 5 ft. Load/Lift: ' * Light load: 33 lb. or less / Medium load: 34-66 lb. / Heavy load: 67-100 lb. * Lift over head: 100 lb. / Lift off ground: 200 lb. / Push or drag: 500 lb. '''BAB: '+2 Melee: Adamantine Rapier +8 (+2 BAB, +5 Dex, +1 Mwk) 1d6+1 (Adamantine), Crit. 18-20/x2, Piercing or Adamantine Rapier +6 (+2 BAB, +5 Dex, +1 Mwk) 1d6+1 (Adamantine), Crit. 18-20/x2, Piercing & Mithral razor-sharp '('''mwk)' Kukri +6 (+2 BAB, +5 Dex, +1 Mwk) 1d4+1 (razor-sharp), Crit 18-20/x2, Slashing Ranged: Long-range '(mwk)' Double Hand Crossbow ''(one bolt) +8 (+2 BAB, +5 Dex, +1 Mwk) Crit 19-20/x2, Piercing, Range 50 ft. or ''Long-range (mwk')' Double Hand Crossbow (both bolts) +6 (+2 BAB, +5 Dex, +1Mwk, -2 double-shot) Crit 19-20/x2, Piercing, Range 50 ft. Unarmed: +2 Grapple check: +2 Attack Options: poison (Drow knock-out poison, Fort DC 13, unconscious 1 min/unconscious 2d4 hours), sneak attack +1d6. Abilities: Strength: 10 Dexterity: 20 (+5) Constitution: 10 Intelligence: 17 (+3) Wisdom: 12 (+1) Charisma: 19 (+4) Special Qualities & Abilities: * Dark Elf':'' +'2 dexterity / +2 intelligence / +2 charisma / -2 constitution (already included); immune to magical sleep; +2 racial bonus to saves vs. enchantments; darkvision to 120 ft.; spell resistance 11 + class level; ''Dancing Lights, Darkness, Farie Fire '1/day each, caster's level equals Drow classes level; light blindness; ECL +2; proficient with shortsword, rapier, hand crossbow; +2 racial bonus on listen, search, and spot checks; notice secret doors. * Drow Fighter substitution level: (Hit-and-run tactics) at 1st level, you gain a +2 bonus on initiative checks. In addition, when attacking a flat-footed opponent within 30 feet, you can add your Dexterity bonus (if any) as a competence bonus on weapon damage rolls (substitutes proficiency with heavy armor and tower shields, even if you already have those proficiencies from another class). * Fighter: Bonus Fighter feat (1st lvl). * Rogue:'' Sneak Attack +1d6 (1st lvl).' * Swashbuckler: Weapon Finesse (1st lvl). Feats: 1st Lvl: Quick Draw [You can draw a weapon as a free action instead of as a move action. You can draw a hidden weapon (see the Sleight of Hand skill, PH1 page 81) as a move action. A character who has selected this feat may throw weapons at his full normal rate of attacks (much like a character with a bow).] 3rd Lvl: Gift of the Spider Queen [As an immediate action, you can activate any of the following spell-like abilities (using your class level as your caster level). You spend one daily use of each spell-like ability used in this combination. '''Curtain of Darkness:' You can expend one daily use of dancing lights and darkness to extinguish all nonmagical light sources within 100 feet. This is not a magical darkness effect; the fires (or other sources, such as sunrods) simply go out. This ability does not function on any flame larger than that of a torch or lantern, so it cannot be used to extinguish a burning building or as a defense against fire used as a weapon. This is the equivalent of a 2nd-level spell. Mirror Image: You can expend one daily use of dancing lights and faerie fire 'to use mirror image (as the spell, except you gain only 1d4 images). See Invisibility: You can expend one daily use of darkness and faerie fire to use see invisibility (as the spell, except the duration is only 1 round per caster level). Blinding Vanish: You can expend one daily use of dancing lights, darkness, and faerie fire to disappear in a blinding flash of light. All creatures within a 20-foot-radius burst are blinded for 1 round; a successful Fortitude save (DC 14 + your Cha modifier) reduces the effect to dazzled for 1 round. In addition, you become invisible (as the invisibility spell, except the duration is 1 round per caster level).] Fighter Bonus: Two-Weapon Fighting [''Your penalties on attack rolls for fighting with two weapons are reduced. The penalty for your primary hand lessens by 2 and the one for your off hand lessens by 6.] Swashbuckler Bonus: Weapon Finesse [With a light weapon, rapier, whip, or spiked chain made for a creature of your size category, you may use your Dexterity modifier instead of your Strength modifier on attack rolls. If you carry a shield, its armor check penalty applies to your attack rolls.] Bought with Flaw: Master of Shadow [You gain one extra daily use of each of your drow spell-like abilities (dancing lights, darkness, and faerie fire).] Regional (free): Blooded [You get a +2 bonus on initiative checks and a +2 bonus on Spot checks. You cannot become shaken, and you ignore the effects of the shaken condition. However, you can still be frightened or panicked.] Flaws: Frail [Subtract 1 from the number of hit points you gain at each level. This flaw can reduce the number of hit points you gain to 0 (but not below).] Traits: Detached [You gain a +1 bonus on will saves / You take a -1 penalty on Reflex saves.] Dishonest [You gain a +1 bonus on Bluff checks / You take a -2 penalty on Diplomacy checks.] Skills: Appraise (Int) +3 ranks, +2 Int Balance* (Dex) +7 ranks, +5 Dex, +2 Tumble Bluff (Cha) +11 ranks, +4 Cha, +1 Dishonest Climb* (Str) +1 rank Craft: Poisons (Int) +3 (0 ranks, +3 Int) Diplomacy (Cha) +7 (1 rank, +4 Cha, +2 Bluff, +2 Sense Motive, -2 Dishonest) Disable Device (Int) +4 rank, +3 Int Disguise (Cha) +5 rank, +4 Cha / +7 Bluff to act in character Escape Artist* (Dex) +6 rank, +5 Dex Forgery (Int) +3 ranks, +3 Dex Gather Information (Cha) +12 ranks, +4 Cha, +2 Kn: Local Heal (Wis) +1 ranks, +1 Wis Hide* (Dex) +10 ranks, +5 Dex Intimidate (Cha) +7 rank, +4 Cha, +2 Bluff Jump* (Str) +4 ranks, +2 Tumble Knowledge: Underdark Local (Int) +8 ranks, +3 Int Listen (Wis) +7 ranks, +1 Wis, +2 Elf Open Lock (Dex) +6 rank, +5 Dex Perform: Acting (Cha) +4 rank, +4 Cha Ride (Dex) +5 ranks, +5 Dex Search (Int) +6 rank, +3 Int, +2 Elf Sense Motive (Wis) +7 ranks, +1 Wis Sleight of Hand* (Dex) +7 ranks, +5 Dex, +2 Bluff Spot (Wis) +8 ranks, +1 Wis, +2 Elf, +2 Blooded Survival (Wis) +1 ranks, +1 Wis Swim* (Str) +0 Tumble* (Dex) +10 ranks, +5 Dex Use Magic Device (Cha) +5 rank, +4 Cha Use Rope (Dex) +5 ranks, +5 Dex Equipment: Adamantine Rapier (Dmg: 1d6+1, Crit.: 18-20/x2, Weight: 2lb., Type: Piercing) * Adamantine (+1 Attack/Dmg, able to bypass certain types of Damage Reduction, has 30% more hp than steel) * Mwk Quality: Ornate (+1 Diplomacy) Masterwork Double Hand Crossbow (Dmg: 1d4/1d4, Crit.: 19-20, Weight: 3lb., Type: Piercing) * Long Range (Range +20 ft) * Masterwork (+1 Attack) Mithral Kukri (Dmg: 1d4+1, Crit.: 18-20/x2, Weight: 1 lb., Type: Slashing) * Mithral (+1 Attack, ½ weight) * Mwk Quality: Ornate (+1 Intimidate) * Mwk Quality: Razor Sharp (+1 Dmg) Masterwork Nightscale Armor (Armor Bonus: +2, Max Dex Bonus: +10, Check Penalty: 0, Arcane Spell Failure: 5%, weight: 2 lb.) * Mwk Quality: Lightweight (Weight -1 lb.) Tot Weight: 8lb. Magic Objects: Ring of Mind-shielding Category:Szarkai Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Drow Fighter Category:Swashbuckler Category:Inhabitants Category:Beguiler